Cherish
by Lil-Lani
Summary: She doesn't know why she was sent to a new world, to help it or to have it help her. I've never seen this pairing done before so I hope you enjoy it!
1. 1

I own nothing. The characters belong to their respectful owners. Well, except maybe this crossover story idea, but then again it's not that original. The pairing however is, I haven't seen it done before and I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
Everything was silent and serene. The only sound to be heard was that of her slippers softly hitting the marble ground; click, clack. Rays of sunlight lit her way down an old forgotten part of her home, her past.  
  
As she neared her 1,000th birthday, the more she found herself wandering her countless hallways of the palace. Each day upon waking, she would get dressed and wander aimlessly for hours on end. Each day she would get further in her journey through the castle.  
  
Upon this particular day, the princess found herself standing before a tall oak double door, engraved with intricate designs of the moon and the earth and little eight pointed stars. The door fascinated her as she traced the carvings with her fingers. Her fingers curled around the brass metal knob and turned. As the door creaked open a musty dank smell wafted to her nose. With a small cough she took a step into the mysterious room.  
  
To the right she found a queen sized bed with a faded pink comforter and a large canopy with sheer white curtains. Straight ahead was a large Victorian balcony behind glass windows. Sunlight poured in and bounced of the age old dust which had resided in the room for countless years. The walls covered with pale crescent moons, eight pointed stars, and little earths just like the door.  
  
A round object tapped her left foot and caused her to look down. She saw a small black ball with what appeared to be cat ears and large blue eyes peered up at her. With a gasp she bent down to pick up her old friend, Luna-P.  
  
'This, this is my old room.' She thought with a sigh as she hugged her childhood friend. 'It's been such a long time. I've almost forgotten this old wing of the palace.'  
  
She cocked her head to one side in wonder. 'How is Luna-P still working? There is no way after this long.' She merely shrugged this off and assumed that when she had opened the door a gust of wind must have accidentally rolled Luna-P to her feet.  
  
She turned her head as something caught her eye. She walked to her bed stand and picked up a picture frame. The picture frame was a simple white frame with a rose in the upper right corner, and green vines tangled around the rest of the frame. Her father had given it to her when she had come back home from the past. Inside was a picture of herself as a child with her young parents and their best friends. 'Everyone looks so young,' she thought as she sat down on the bed. Her hair fell and pooled on the bed.  
  
She sat there for several moments recalling the past and her adventures as Sailor Mini Moon with the other Sailor Scouts. She looked at her young self, then at her image reflected from the picture frame glass. She had grown up to be beautiful just as her mother. Her bright pink hair had paled quite some bit and now was a soft pink still in the royal hairstyle. Upon her forehead was the royal emblem of the moon, slightly covered by her bangs. She was taller than her mother but just as pure hearted.  
  
She sighed as she saw how happy they had all once been; with no real duties or responsibilities except to protect the innocent. Her closest friends, she missed them dearly. They were all still around, but each had gone back to their respectful planets to rule their many centuries ago. Her best friend, the Queen of Saturn often came to visit, however the visits seemed too short and too far apart. Her parents loved her dearly but were often away on royal duties and rarely even had time for each other. She felt selfish when she took from them their precious time together. As a result, Princess Selenity was often found alone with nothing to do. Chaos had not shown his face in eons. No one knows what happened by an era of peace has reigned for centuries. There was no real need for the Sailor Scouts but all were prepared just in case.  
  
Years, decades, centuries have gone by and how she is nearing her first millennia of life. Despite her great age, she appeared to be only eighteen years old. After the great frozen sleep, everyone with royal blood began to age very slowly. A magnificent ball, which she did not want, had been prepared. Everyone in the galaxy had been invited, including royalties and Sailor Soldiers from every corner of the universe. All she wanted was a small intimate get together with only the closest of friends. Sighing she got up. She knew that she would never be able to convince her parents' advisors of such a thing. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were ruling happily their small planet of Mau Mau, and were no longer serving as her parents' royal advisors. They had found that they were able to transform to a human likeness, an ability that had been lost to their people for many eons. She knew that had they still been here she could convince then.  
  
The room began to dim as the sun began to set. The sky outside her old bedroom window turned splendid shades of pink, purple, red, and orange. With the picture frame in one hand and Luna-P in the other Princess Selenity got up and began her walk back to her room. 


	2. 2

I own nothing. Sora, the maid however is an original character. But she doesn't play a big part. If you want to use her name or character go ahead. Enjoy the story!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking'  
  
"Princess, wake up. Happy Birthday!" Sora, the young hand maid exclaimed with excitement.  
  
Princess Selenity groaned as she woke up. Sora opened the curtains allowing the bright beams of sunlight in. The sudden lustrous light was too much for the Princess as she quickly ducked back under her covers.  
  
With a giggle Sora tried to yank the blankets away from her. Selenity protested and yanked back. "Princess, you have to wake up. You must start getting ready."  
  
"Ugh. Sora, the party isn't until later tonight. I've got plenty of time to get up. You don't want me to show up with bags under my eyes, do you?"  
  
"Of course not your highness, but," before Sora could finish she was interrupted by Selenity.  
  
"How many times must I tell you, please stop with the formality. You know how much I hate it."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I was just going to say, that the Queens of this solar system are going to begin arriving in a moment. Your mother had asked of me to wake you an hour ago, but I knew you would rather sleep in. I have to start getting you ready."  
  
With a groan Selenity got up. She wanted to see her friends dearly, and it had been a very long time since all of them had been together. At her past birthdays not all of them had been able to attend. This birthday however was special. She would turn 1,000 years old at the stroke of seven. Everyone had made it a point to attend such a grand occasion.  
  
The party would be held at their home on the moon. Two centuries ago the palace had been rebuilt and the royal family had occasionally taken vacations there. The rose gardens had been re-planted and serene rivers and waterfalls re-constructed. Selenity loved visiting the moon whenever she got a chance.  
  
Selenity reluctantly got up and took a bath. She came out smelling like lilacs and roses. Sora had laid an elegant white gown on her bed for her to wear. The gown was specially made for this occasion. It was a satin strapless dress and had a sheer white over-layer. The sheer fabric formed a train two feet behind her. It also was embroidered with velvet stars and crescent moons that were the palest of pinks that looked also white. The stars and moons grew more numerous at the bottom of the gown whereas at the top there were none. The soft pink in her gown nicely off-set the color of her hair.  
  
Once Selenity was dressed Sora came back to do her hair. It took talent to do the hair of a royal lunarian. Since the hair was never cut nor trimmed, it was extremely long. After a thousand years of growth, Selenity's hair had grown to be over ten feet long. Sora brushed through all of Selenity's hair and began putting it up. Sora was experienced with this royal task. She had been doing for what seemed forever. After an hour, Selenity's hair was finally up in its royal hairstyle. Sora promptly left for it was time for the King and Queen to enter for the final accessories.  
  
King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity entered their one and only daughter's room. They beamed with pride as their eyes fell upon her. Neither could believe that she was a thousand years old already. To them, it seemed merely yesterday that the young four-year old fell from the sky upon them. Both were holding a wrapped box, clearly containing their daughter's gift.  
  
"Happy Birthday Rini!" Both her parents said with glee. Only her parents and her closest friends called her Rini, her old childhood nickname.  
  
Princess Selenity ran up and gave her father and mother a great hug. She, despite her grace, beauty, and sophistication, still acted like a mere child before her parents. Selenity felt free and comfortable to act herself when around them. She jumped up with glee as her mother handed her the first gift. It was a semi-flat box wrapped in pink and gold wrapping paper, topped with a lovely satin bow. Like a little child on Christmas morning, Selenity tore through the wrapping paper and ribbon. Inside was a velvet box which she slowly opened. She gasped as she saw what lay on the soft pearl fabric; a golden necklace of a crescent moon with a small earth dangling in the center, also a pair of matching earrings.  
  
"Mama, Papa! Thank you! It's beautiful." Selenity hugged both her parents once more and put the gift down on a table deciding to put it on later. Her father then handed to her the other gift. It was a slightly larger square wrapped with a pink and silver wrapping paper and also a satin bow. Just as with the other present, Selenity quickly opened this gift too. Inside she found a beautiful tiara, but what caught her eye was what lay in the middle. She gasped again as she set the box down to pick up the object which lay in the center. Her parents stood by merely grinning at their daughter's satisfaction. Selenity opened the object and a lovely melody filled the room.  
  
"Mama, this is the locket that you gave Papa all those years ago."  
  
"Yes Selenity. My mother had given it to me to give to my true love. I treasure that locket with all my heart. It symbolizes my everlasting love for your father. And now, it's your turn to find love, I know you will."  
  
Selenity did not know what to say. She did not feel ready for love. In spite of her age, she did not know if she could ever find it. However, knowing that her parents had faith in her gave her hope. She contemplated this thought as her mother gently began placed the tiara upon her head, to symbolize her royalty. Selenity however stopped her.  
  
"Mama, could I put that on later? They are quite uncomfortable."  
  
"Of course, Rini." Her mother said with a gentle smile upon her face.  
  
"We should be going now and finish with the final preparations. We'll see you later on the moon sweetheart. But the others will be here shortly so you won't be alone."  
  
"Alright Papa. I'll see you later then." She said as she kissed both of them. Then they both left leaving her alone again.  
  
Selenity had been sitting upon her bed listening to the beautiful melody play from the star locket when she heard a tap on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said as she closed the locket and placed it on her bed stand by the picture frame she had found and Luna-P.  
  
A giant smile appeared on Selenity's as she saw who entered her room. The eight Queens entered each carrying a gift for their beloved Princess. Selenity ran up and embraced each of her dear friends. Each wished her a 'Happy Birthday' and handed to her their presents.  
  
The Queen of Mercury was the first to give her present. Selenity happily opened her present. "Oooo! Ami! It's lovely!" Selenity exclaimed as she held in her hands a unicorn made of ice which apparently did not melt. It was cool to touch and simply beautiful. Carefully setting it on her table, Selenity gave Ami a hug.  
  
The Queen of Venus then handed to her another gift. "Mina! Thank you! I was beginning to run out! Your perfumes are always the best. Thank you!" Selenity exclaimed as she held up the bottle of perfume, then set it done next to the ice unicorn, and gave Mina a hug.  
  
The Queen of Mars then gave her gift to the young eager princess. It was a small box which Selenity quickly unwrapped. "Oh wow! Is that real fire?" Selenity questioned.  
  
"Yes, it is the scared fire of Mars than glows forever. It grants one wisdom and knowledge of what is to be."  
  
Selenity peered once more in the flask containing the flame and placed on the table beside the unicorn and perfume. "Thank you Rei."  
  
The Queen of Jupiter gave her gift to Selenity with a grin on her face. "I know how much you love my cooking and how you like to cook so," before she could finish Selenity shriek in surprise.  
  
"Lita! Is this your cookbook? Oh my gosh, but all your recipes are secret!" Selenisty exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Well, I thought it was time that I start sharing." Lita was nearly choked to death by the hug from Selenity. "R. R. Rini, can't breath!" she gasped. The other Queens couldn't help but giggle.  
  
The Queens of Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus handed to Selenity their gift. Upon unwrapping the gift she found a small mirror. The Queens could see the confusion in the young princess's eyes. "It's a communicator that can communicate through over long distances." Hotaru tried to explain.  
  
"Oh!" Selenity exclaimed as it began to dawn on her what it would allow her to do. "Can I talk to you all with this?"  
  
"Yes. We know how lonely you have been lately with all of us busy and so far away, we figured this would be nice for you to have." Michelle explained.  
  
"Yea, all you gotta do is tell it which one of us you want to talk to. We'll always be there to talk to you." Amara said.  
  
"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." Selenity said as she hugged each queen.  
  
The final queen to present her gift to the young princess was the Queen of Pluto. She handed to Selenity a tiny little box. Inside was the key that Sailor Pluto had given to her long ago.  
  
"Pu, is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, Small Lady. You are responsible enough now to wield it. Use it with caution and only when necessary."  
  
"Thank you Pu. It brings back many great memories." And she gave Trista a hug.  
  
When the opening of the gifts was over, the Queens and the Princess sat and talked to catch up on lost time. Another tap on the door caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Come in," Selenity called out.  
  
A shy Sora came in looking at the ground. She had never been in the presence of so many important figures. "I apologizes you highnesses, but the King and Queen request your presence in the royal bedroom for final preparations." With that Sora quickly ran out, and sighed in relief.  
  
"We were planning on giving you our final gifts later at the ball, but" the Queen of Jupiter began, and looked at the others just to make sure. With a nod of approval from each, she continued. "Well, we wanted to give it to you now, without a large crowd gathered around."  
  
"Rini, you have been like a daughter to us all." Venus said.  
  
"Eh-hem, or like a sister," Saturn added.  
  
Giving Saturn a stern look, Venus continued. "You are not only the daughter of our best friend, but also our friend. We love you very much and would like to present you with our own planets' powers. Our special abilities, in a sense."  
  
"What? Are you sure? What about your children? Should you not give it to them? Do they not deserve it more?" Selenity asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, our children. We will share with them our powers later, when they are ready. But you, Rini, are the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity. Our supreme leader. We are her guardians yes, but she is our commander." Uranus explained.  
  
"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Rini, we are obliged to you. Your mother helped us numerous times and so did you. For your first Millenia we wanted to get you something special," Hotaru began, but was interrupted by Selenity.  
  
"The gifts you have already given me are all so special though."  
  
"Rini! You cannot just reject a gift. We are trying to give you one of our most prized possessions. Please, just accept and stop being so stubborn like your mother." Mars said.  
  
Grinning, Rini ran up and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Rei. I wasn't trying to be rude. I am just so grateful that you would choose to give me such an honor. I promise I will use them well."  
  
With a grin, all the former Sailor Scouts formed a circle around the young Princess and placed a hand on her. Each closed their eyes and they began to glow the color of their own planet. One by one, Selenity briefly glowed the color of each planet then at the end was back to normal. The process was over. Selenity could feel the powers of each planet flowing in her veins trying to settle in. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes, she knew that everything was done and looked around at her friends and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Everyone moved in slightly and gave their young princess a hug. "We'll see you later at the ball." All of them said at once.  
  
"Alright, and thank you very much for the gifts. I love them all." Selenity said as they were leaving.  
  
Once again, Selenity was left alone in her room. She didn't look forward to the upcoming ball at all. Friends whom she hadn't seen in ages were to come. Luna, Artemis, Diana, the Starlights, Elios, and many others were to come. At the celebration Neo-Queen Serenity would present to her the Silver Moon Crystal. Truth be told, she did not want it. Since that incident when she was younger, causing all that pain and torment to all those that loved her, she did not want that to happen again.  
  
She looked around her empty room and sighed out loud. 'Even on my birthday I'm alone. I know they love me,' she thought as she looked at the pile of gifts, 'but still. The presents are nice. But that's not what I want. All I want for my birthday is for someone to be with. So I'm not alone so much of the time.' Selenity laughed at her silly thoughts. There were hundreds of men who would give anything to be with her, and yet she wanted more. Elios, her childhood friend, was her one and only love. However, Elios and Selenity could never be together. His duty as the guardian of dreams was rigorous and lonely. They had decided long ago that their relationship would merely be as friends. Since then Selenity and Elios have both kept their promises to remain just friends.  
  
Like any little girl she had always dreamt of her 'Prince Charming' to come riding on his sturdy white steed and carry her away to a 'happily ever after' ending. She often wondered if the fates ever intended for her to fall in love. She wanted what her parents had. They've been married for a millennia and have been in love even longer. What the King and Queen of the Earth and the Moon had was true love. Few ever found it but Selenity would settle for no less.  
  
Sighing she walked to her bed stand and picked up the object she was holding before her friends arrived. Luna-P caught her attention, she seemed to be staring at her. The incident before when Luna-P rolled and tapped her on the leg got Selenity curious. She held onto the locket with one hand and with the other reached out to pick her Luna-P up; the instant Selenity touched Luna-P a bright light flooded the room as the sun outside began to set. 


	3. 3

I own nothing.  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking'  
  
"Ugh, why does my head ache so much?" Selenity said aloud as her hand went up to her forehead. Distantly, Selenity could hear birds chirping and feel the gentle kisses from the sun. 'Birds?' Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. 'How did I get outside? Where am I?' Glancing left, right, and left again, Selenity figured that she was in a forest of some sort. Normally if she had known where she was she would be enjoying herself quite a lot. The trees towered over her to heights that she could only imagine. The leaves on the trees were bright shades of green. How sunlight could get passed the dense leaves was a mystery to her. She knew that she could not be on Earth any more, the trees were too big to be those of earth. 'Maybe I'm on Jupiter.' Jupiter was the only planet she could think of that could possible be home to these giant trees. 'Maybe this is just a joke from the girls and mama and papa.' She thought. "Guys! I get it, I'm laughing. Come on, get me out of here!" She called out. After several moments had gone by with no reply, she began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks as it dawned on her that it was not a joke. If the others had seen her cry they would most definitely have come running to help her. Selenity wiped her eyes and decided not to be the typical cliché 'princess in distress,' she would save herself.  
  
Looking down, she saw beautiful flowers of all colors surrounding the base of the trees. Suddenly reality dawned to her. 'The ball! Everyone must be so worried. How long have I been here? How did I get here? Last thing I remember,' her thoughts trailed off there as she remembered Luna-P. She looked around her to see if the small black ball was anywhere near. Instead of finding the sphere, she found her star locket. 'Where'd that ball go?' She held the locket and put it around her neck.  
  
Deciding that sitting around and doing nothing would not help her situation; Selenity got up and began walking with the locket hanging from her neck. She had no idea where she was going but figured that eventually she'd walk into a city, village, or town.  
  
What seemed like several hours had gone by and Selenity was still in the forest. This time however, she was in a small clearing. She couldn't tell if she was walking in circles or the forest was that large. Selenity sat on a nearby stump and began to cry. As a child Selenity imagined herself the hero in her father's bed time stories; the legendary soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Moon. Later, she found out that her mother was in fact the one and only Sailor Moon. And since then she had promised herself that she would never be weak or dependent on another's strength. She looked up to her mother and wished, more then anything to be like her. As Sailor Mini Moon, Selenity would look up to mentor and, many times copy her. 'Now look at me. I'm some pathetic princess that can't even find her way out of a forest.' Selenity continued to merely sit and do nothing. The tears stopped flowing and the memories of fighting evil with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts came back. She just sat and pondered memories from long ago.  
  
~  
  
His head quickly turned in the direction from which his ears told him, came a sound. Generally he would think nothing of it, but the sound was not that of a normal forest creature. Since he could walk, he had wandered these forests and knew it like the back of his hand. He knew every creature, plant, and inch of his forest. The sound he heard was new to him. Despite his excellent hearing, he still could not tell what he had heard. The sound was soft and muffled, then abruptly stopped. Luckily for him, he was a master at tracking and quickly went in the direction from which the sound had come.  
  
Without making a sound he hid behind a tree and peered into a clearing. Upon a stump, he saw a maiden in an elegant white gown crying. What caught his attention was her hair. It was the most peculiar hair color he had ever seen in his very long life. Only in nature had he seen such a color and even then it was rare. Having gotten over the initial shock of the color of her hair, he noticed the style in which her hair was put up; her hair was wrapped around in the shape of two cones with the rest cascading down in two streamers. He could not see her face but knew she was beautiful. 'Surely she must be an elf. No human could possess such hair.' But it was then that he noticed her ears. They were rounded and not pointed as those of an elf. He was surprised to find that he was disappointed. And before he could stop himself, he let out a loud sigh.  
  
'What was that?!' Selenity thought as her head quickly whipped around and peered in the direction from which the sound had come. She could tell that it was from a human. With hope that this person could help her, she called out. "Hello? Is someone there? Come out."  
  
'Her eyes!' was all that he could think. 'They're red! What kind of creature is she? Surely she is not dwarf, man, nor elf; and certainly no orc or troll. Her voice, sounds like that of an elf. Who exactly is she?' He couldn't help but step out of the shadows and move towards her. "Are you lost milady?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man who stepped out of the shadows. The man was tall and had long white-blond hair. He wore a dark green tunic which seemed to almost enable him to become invisible in the trees. Selenity noticed that he could not be an ordinary human being, his ears were pointed. However she could not make out his face because he had stepped into the rays of sunlight, shadowing his face. In his hands, the man held a bow and he had arrows upon his back. The strange man took another slow step towards her so she could see his face. Selenity gasped as she saw his soft blue eyes. They reminded her of her mother's own eyes; they were kind and meant no harm. Selenity decided to answer the man truthfully, "Y. yes, I'm afraid I do not even know where I am. If you could be so kind, which planet is this?"  
  
The man gave her a queer look and replied, "This is Middle-Earth. Are you alright?" 'How could she not know that she was in Middle-Earth. Are there other planets even out there? Is she from one of them?'  
  
"Middle-earth?" she said softly to herself. 'Where is that? Where am I?'  
  
"Milady? Do you need some help?"  
  
Selenity looked up into the stranger's eyes with tears daring to fall. She could see the kindness in his clear blue eyes, like her mother's. She nodded slightly and wiped away a single tear.  
  
"My name is Legolas. I know these woods very well, is there anywhere you were trying to go? Maybe I could help you get there."  
  
"The moon."  
  
Legolas gasped. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard. I thought you just said you were trying to get to the moon."  
  
Selenity looked up at him with her wine colored eyes brimming with tears. "I did."  
  
"But there is no way to get to the moon, and why would you want to go there?" 'Is she chasing a dream? If she is, then the most beautiful dreams does she have.'  
  
By the tone of his voice Selenity could tell that he was talking down to her. 'Where am I? How could he not know of the moon? Everyone, even the youngest of children know of our royal family from the moon.' "To go home." She merely said.  
  
"Home? Who are you?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"My name is Selenity." She did not feel that it was necessary to tell him her title if he didn't even know of the moon. "Tell me, how do I get to the palace of Earth?"  
  
"Earth? This is Middle-Earth. I've never heard of an 'Earth.'"  
  
'Never heard of Earth? Now I must be dreaming, more like a nightmare.' She turned back around with her back to Legolas as she pondered where she could possible be. 'Oh no. It couldn't be.' She thought, as the truth began to dawn on her. 'But how? When? There's no possible way that I could be. But there's no other explanation. I'm in another dimension, another world.' She put her head down on her knees and began to cry once more. She knew that there was no way to get home. Long ago, when her mother was Sailor Moon, she and the other scouts used to travel through dimension. But they only way they could was together, and with the power of the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Lady Selenity?" Legolas asked, bringing Selenity back to reality. "I can see that you have no where to go. Would you like to accompany me to Rivendell? I'm sure that once we get there, someone may be able to help you." 'Why did I ask her to come with me? I should probably just take her to a human village and leave her. But there's something about her. I hope the others don't mind a guest.'  
  
Selenity thought about what he had just offered to her. 'Well I suppose I should go with him. He may know of someone who could help. He's right, I have no where else to go, and I don't know anyone else. I can't possibly stay here in this forest.' Selenity stood and faced him. She found that he was quite a bit taller than her and she had to look up in order to look him in the eye. Selenity nodded and said, "Please call me Rini." So they went to Rivendell together. 


	4. 4

I don't own anything.  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking'  
  
This pink haired human girl was different. She intrigued him like no other being ever had. Perhaps it was the hair, or the eyes. He walked a few steps ahead of her trying not to look at her. The first hour of their adventure, he had made the mistake of staring and she took it offensively. The second hour, she tripped and fell. Thinking she would begin to cry as most human women did, he braced himself, but found that she shed no tears. She did however look sadly at the rip she had created on her dress. The third hour they took a short stop by a stream because he could tell that she was beginning to tire.  
  
Now, on the fourth hour Rini held her growling stomach, trying to suppress the hunger.  
  
"Rini, are you getting hungry?"  
  
"Is my stomach that loud?"  
  
Grinning, he answered, "We could take another break so you can eat."  
  
"Thank you. What do you have to eat?"  
  
Looking down at himself, and back up, "Err, well I don't have anything with me. But I'm sure we could catch something."  
  
"Like kill something? Now?"  
  
Her reply puzzled him. "How else are we supposed to eat? Rather, what else are we supposed to eat?"  
  
"Aren't there any fruit, or vegetables perhaps that we could pick?"  
  
"I'm afraid that there is no edible vegetation that grows in Mirkwood; or at least in the parts that we are in right now."  
  
"Then I'd rather not eat at all." She plainly stated. "I am assuming that they have fruits or vegetables at this Rivendell to which we are headed?"  
  
"Well, of course. But we are still at least a day away from Rivendell, and surely you will not make it that far. You must eat."  
  
"I will live. I am not that hungry." Rini held her stomach and thought back to a time when she was this hungry. She grinned at the memory of the day long ago, when she was in the past with her parents, when they were younger. Serena, her "cousin" had tried to cook her meal and she had refused to eat. It was nearly a full twenty four hours later before Lita came over and cooked her a "proper" meal. She sighed at her happy childhood and wondered if she'll ever be able to go back to her family. Pushing away her memory, Rini looked up at her guide and said, "Come on, let's go. I want to get to this, Rivendell place as soon as we can."  
  
The two continued to walk as Rini tried to ignore her stomach's cries for food. After four hours, neither has ventured to begin a conversation. There was the occasional 'chit-chat' however nothing long enough to constitute as a real conversation. Now, however at the fifth hour, Rini became quite curious as to whom exactly she was following.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Yes?" He answered while taking a quick glance back at her.  
  
"Why are you going to Rivendell?"  
  
"To meet and talk with a few people in place of my father."  
  
"Oh. Why doesn't your father go instead?"  
  
"He's a very busy man."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
Legolas laughed at her many questions. "Why are you so curious all of the sudden?"  
  
"Well, I figure, we've been walking for a very long time and I hardly know you."  
  
"Oh, in that case, I should probably ask you some questions to."  
  
"But you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"How about if we take another quick break so we can talk?"  
  
"Alright," Rini said as she chose a low tree stump to sit upon. Legolas, following her lead, looked around for a place to sit and be comfortable. Finding no other stump or log to sit upon, he effortlessly jumped up to a low tree branch. "Well? What does your father do?" Rini asked as she saw that Legolas had found a seat.  
  
"Hmm, he's a very important man in my, umm, village. He, he's a. an advisor to the king," Legolas did not want to tell her just quite yet who he really was. He didn't want her to begin acting differently to him just because of his royalty. Little did he know, Rini was thinking to exact same thing. She was not ready to reveal to him her real identity either. It had been quite a long time for both of them to meet another living being that did not grovel at their feet or pretend to be nice just to get a favor or two.  
  
"Wow, that must be fascinating. What's the palace like? What are the king and queen like?" Rini wanted to know how kingdoms of this dimension were run and how the monarchs lived.  
  
"Well, the king rules the kingdom firmly but also justly. The queen however moved on after giving birth to the prince." At that Rini noticed a flicker of sadness flash in Legolas's eyes. Trying to change to subject Legolas quickly asked, "Tell me about the moon and why you must get there."  
  
"Well, it is my home. Actually only one of my homes, the other is on Earth."  
  
"How is it that you possess two homes? Are you of great importance where you come from?"  
  
"Hmm, you see I'm a warrior where I come from." Rini decided to conceal her true identity and tell Legolas only of her second life as Chibi Moon, or at least when she once was one of the legendary soldiers of love and peace.  
  
"A warrior?! But how?" Legolas had a hard time imagining the young woman before him as a warrior with blood upon her hands.  
  
"I have not been one for a while now, for my home is in a state of peace right now. But if trouble were to come, my friends and I will always be there."  
  
"Are your friends also women?"  
  
"Yes, they are. Do you find that hard to believe?"  
  
"I apologize Rini, I don't mean to offend you, but here in Middle Earth, women rarely fight. It is mainly the men who bloody themselves in war."  
  
"Hmm, my world used to be like that before we came."  
  
"Who are we?"  
  
"My friends and I. We fight differently then what most are used to." Rini stopped herself before she could say any more. 'I have already said too much to him. I should not have mentioned the others.'  
  
"How do you fight?" Legolas asked while thinking, 'Perhaps she will be able to help.'  
  
"Just differently."  
  
Legolas could tell that Rini obviously didn't want to talk any more of it. "I myself fight a little. When our, umm, village is under attack I go and fight along with the soldiers."  
  
"I do not like wars. Despite being a warrior I despise the screams and terrors of war." Laughing to herself she mumbled "Perhaps it is mama I take after."  
  
"Is your mother also a warrior?"  
  
Rini looked up Legolas in curiosity. "How did you hear me? What I said was barely above a whisper."  
  
Legolas sighed as he thought, 'Well, I would sooner or later have to explain to her that I am an elf. She is obviously a human who had never seen an elf before or else she would know how I heard.'  
  
"Rini, have you ever heard of elves?"  
  
"Like as in Santa's little helpers?"  
  
"Who's Santa?"  
  
Rini had forgotten that in this dimension they might not even have a Santa Claus. "Nevermind. But yes, I have heard of elves. Little old men that live in the forest."  
  
"Well, that is half true. Elves do live in the forest, or at least some of them do. However they are not 'little' at all. They are tall beings who are able to run as swift as the wind and walk lightly as a feather. They live for very long periods and never die unless killed in battle. Elves have amazing abilities such as sight and hearing. A characteristic that all elves share are their ears."  
  
"Their ears?" Rini asked, but the truth began to dawn on her.  
  
"Yes, their ears. Elf ears are pointed, not rounded like that of a man." Legolas paused and said, "Rini, I am an elf."  
  
"But, elves aren't real! They can't be! They're just made up to be a child's fairytale. Are all the people in your village elves?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you said that elves do not die unless killed in battle. How then did the queen of your village die?"  
  
"I never said that she did. She moved on to Valinor."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Elves, since they do not die naturally, go to a place called Valinor, or otherwise known as the 'Undying Lands.' There is the place all elves will sail to when they feel that their time in Middle Earth is drawing to a close."  
  
"Oh." Was all Rini could conjure to say.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you come from a place without elves, but I do believe that you are not from Middle Earth for if you were you would most definitely know of an elf. A question that has been bothering me from the instant I saw you was, how are your hair and eyes the color that they are? What kind of being are you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude or to ask in such a manner. But it is true, how is your hair the color only which flowers can achieve, and your eyes the color of summer wine?"  
  
"I am a human, and a lunarian."  
  
"A lunarian?"  
  
"A being from the moon. I am the last of my kind, aside from my mother. My father is a human." Rini stopped talking, and took a deep breath.  
  
Legolas could tell that she was keeping something from him. He didn't want to push her into telling him for he could wait. After their conversation, both got up and continued walking. They pondered the identity of each other, neither having heard of the other's species.  
  
AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I have a total of ten chapters complete and half of eleven done. However I will only post one or two, depending on my mood, per week. The reason is because I want to pace myself so I don't lose interest in this story as I did in my first one. Please bear with me and I will do my best to write a great story. Also I will keep these AN's to a minimum because they often detour from the story. I may add footnotes occasionally. Please enjoy the story. 


	5. 5

I don't own anything  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts' *Spoken in Elven*  
  
The next day, after a long walk the two wary travelers arrived at Rivendell. Rini stood in wonder as she and Legolas stepped out of Mirkwood and she got her first glimpses of the elven city of Rivendell. Upon arrival Legolas introduced Rini to Lord Elrond. However Lord Elrond appeared distracted and asked a servant to take Legolas and Rini to the East Wing of the palace and show them to their separate rooms. Rini walked in awe of the place as she walked through the many corridors of the palace. Despite growing up in the grandest palace in the Milky Way, the palace of Lord Elrond seemed far more breathe taking. The waterfalls and the view were simply amazing. Rini looked around with the eyes of a curious child. She could not help but to leave her room and venture out into the beautiful city.  
  
Legolas, as soon as he had settled into his room, decided to find some food for his guest. With a platter full of fruits, Legolas carefully made his way to Rini's room. He stood outside her door and while balancing the platter on his knee, he knocked. Waiting for an answer and receiving none, he decided that she must be asleep and went in. Upon opening her door, he knew something wasn't right. He placed the platter on a nearby table and looked around.  
  
"Rini?" He called, and awaited a reply. "Rini?" After several seconds he knew that she wasn't there. 'Where could she have gone?' He asked himself before running out the room to look for her.  
  
Rini found her way outside and in a small rose garden overlooking a small river. 'Papa.' She thought as she walked into the garden. The garden was round and had a narrow stone path through the center of it. At either side of the path there were two small stone benches. Rini sat on one of the benches and picked a single red rose. 'These roses are almost as beautiful as your roses, papa.' Sighing loudly, Rini wondered if she would ever get home.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a feminine voice scream "You shall not pass!" Rini ran to the edge of the garden and looked over at the small river. She stood in wonder as she saw nine cloaked figures on horse back being washed away in a sudden flood of the river. At the river's bank on a horse was a brown- haired woman carrying a young child. Rini gasped when she noticed that child was a ghostly shade of white. 'He must be badly hurt. I must help.' Like her mother, the young princess couldn't help but aid another when they were hurt. Not knowing where to go, Rini ran out of the garden and back into the palace. While wandering around she heard the voice of the woman from earlier.  
  
"Get my father, quick!" The young woman cried to a servant. Rini decided to follow the woman to find out where the child was taken. The woman was no longer carrying the child and had obviously set him down somewhere. The woman ran down several hallways before finally stopping in front of a closed door. Turning quickly, she called out, "I know you've been following me. I could hear you the whole way. Who are you?" Rini fell back in surprise, she did not know what else to do but step out into the open. "Who are you?" The mysterious woman asked once more.  
  
"My name is Selenity. I believe that I can help the young child you brought in earlier." Rini tried her best not to show any fear.  
  
"How did you know of him? Who sent you?"  
  
"I saw you bring him in, and no one sent me." Just as she said this she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, Rini saw Lord Elrond and an elderly gentleman in all grey.  
  
Lord Elrond said, *Arwen, we do not have time for this. Frodo is badly injured and we do cannot just stand here and interrogate this young woman. She is a guest with Legolas. Now let us through.*  
  
Rini sat in awe at the beautiful language which he had spoken. Strangely, the language almost seemed familiar to her, but she did not know from where. Without a word Arwen moved aside as Lord Elrond and the old gentleman entered the room. Rini did not know what to do and decided to follow the two men. While passing Arwen, Rini noticed that she too was an elf like Legolas. Arwen gave Rini a look of suspicion and curiosity as she passed her.  
  
Once inside the room, Rini saw a very small figure in a very large bed. Rini stood in the corner, not wanting to bother the two men as they tried their best to revive the young child. After nearly an hour of trying, nothing they did worked. Sighing, the old man said, "This cannot be the end. If 'tis the end, then I fear for the future."  
  
Rini eyed the old man and wondered what he meant by his statement. As the others in the room began to leave Rini walked up to the bed and asked the old man, "May I?"  
  
At that, everyone turned to the young woman. All wondering; 'What could she possibly do? Who is she?' The old man moved aside sensing that she meant no harm.  
  
Sitting next to the young child, Rini saw that he was worse off then she had first thought. Black fluid oozed out of a wound upon his right shoulder and he had large droplets of sweat upon his temple. One could tell that he was suppressing his urge to scream out in pain. Rini gently touched his cheek then slowly moved it down to his injured shoulder. Closing her eyes, she silently called upon the powers which the Queen of Saturn had given to her. Soon, she and the small child began to glow a deep shade of purple.  
  
Others in the room did not know what sort of sorcery she was doing and became alarmed once she and the boy began to glow. The pink haired woman removed her hand from the wound and said, "It is all done. He will be fine," before she fainted due to the energy it took to heal the boy.  
  
There was frenzy in the room, as people did not understand what had just happened. Never had they seen such magic and at once they wanted to question the woman. The old man was the first to speak, "Elrond, tell me. Who is she?"  
  
"I do not know. She arrived earlier with Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I believe she said her name was Selenity."  
  
"Well, whoever she is, without her young Frodo would have died today. We all owe her our lives."  
  
At that Elrond looked at his old friend in question, but before he could ask him what he meant the old man ordered a servant to take the young woman to her room. 


	6. 6

I don't own anything  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *Spoken in Elven*  
  
Rays of sunlight danced on her eyelids and awoke her. She sat up with a yawn to find herself in her room in the home of Lord Elrond. 'How did I end up here?' As soon as she asked herself that question, she remembered the young child. Rini nearly jumped out of her bed only to find herself in a soft white sleeveless nightgown. Not caring what she was wearing, Rini opened the door to her room and ran out into the hallway. Standing outside her room, she did not know which to go. Deciding to go right, she walked down a sunlit hallway. Somehow, Rini found herself back in the rose garden. Sitting on the bench upon which she had sat yesterday, she realized that she did not know how to get back to her room. She decided that she did not care very much and wanted to enjoy herself of this beautiful morning. Looking around, she knew that nothing here could harm her. 'This place is so peaceful. Like back home, it is a safe-haven; a place to rest.' She thought while laying down on the stone bench, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Soft foot steps approached her as she gently opened her eyes. Rini sat up to find the old man in grey sitting down on the bench before her.  
  
"Hello." She timidly said.  
  
"Good morning Lady Selenity."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Lord Elrond had told me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I believe I don't know your name yet."  
  
"Please, call me Gandalf."  
  
"Hello Gandalf."  
  
"Lady Selenity, I have been waiting to ask you, how you were able to heal Frodo?"  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"The small hobbit you healed."  
  
"What is a 'hobbit'?"  
  
"A hobbit is also called a Halfling; a small creature that looks like a small human child."  
  
"Oh, you mean the young boy from earlier, is a hobbit?"  
  
"Yes. How were you able to heal him? Lord Elrond, one of the greatest Elven healers could not, and I myself a wizard could not either. How were you, a young woman able to heal him?"  
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken; I am no young woman. I am much older then I appear. And to answer your question, I was able to heal him with my," she paused, not knowing how to explain her powers to him. "umm, abilities. Gifts, you could call them."  
  
"Do you have other gifts such as your amazing ability to heal?"  
  
"Yes, but I am just becoming acquainted with them."  
  
"'Acquainted with them?'"  
  
"It is rather complicated to explain." She looked down at the awkward silence between them. Then remembering the question she had had earlier she asked. "How is Frodo? Has he awakened yet?"  
  
"No, but he is doing much better. The wound is healing and the poison is gone."  
  
"That is good." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"I have spoken to Legolas, he has told me about how he found you in the middle of Mirkwood. And also of how you are from the moon, trying to return to it."  
  
Rini looked up at the strange old man and cocked her head to one side to study him. 'Can this old man be trusted? Legolas obviously trusts him. But still, should I tell him the truth? Would he be able to help?' Her gaze shifted to the sky where she could faintly see the outline of the moon, her home. 'Even if I was able to return to the moon, would it still be the same moon in this dimension? It seems to be the only thing that hasn't changed.' Looking back down at the old man called Gandalf, Rini concluded that perhaps this old man could be trusted and decided to tell him the truth.  
  
"Thus far I have been able to conclude that this is not the dimension in which my home exists. If you must know, my full name and title is 'Neo- Princess Selenity guardian of the Moon and the Earth' also known as 'Sailor Chibi Moon.' I am the future heir of the Earth as well as the Moon." Sighing out loud, she continued, "I do not know how I got here. And as I told you before I am far older then I appear. In actuality I am a thousand years old. However, please do not tell the others of this. I wish to keep my true identity a secret for now."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Since I was a child I had always been treated differently due to my royal blood. I dreamed of being able to walk throughout my kingdom without people bowing down at my feet." Grinning to herself, she recalled her last two days with Legolas. "Traveling here with Legolas in nature with no guards or handmaids was rather relaxing."  
  
"Princess Selenity." Gandalf began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Please, no more formalities. Call me Rini."  
  
"Rini, I am afraid you arrived here in the most inappropriate of times. Our world is in a time of great peril."  
  
No matter the danger, always wanting to help the young princess asked, "Is there any way I can help?"  
  
"I'm afraid that a woman, such as you cannot possibly help."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Did Legolas forget to mention to you that I am also a warrior?"  
  
"He did mention that, but I do not think that endangering a princess is a good idea. I don't doubt your skills as a warrior, but still. Please attend the council which is to take place in two days. Maybe then you will understand the danger involved."  
  
"I cannot promise you that I will stand back and act like a helpless princess."  
  
"I understand, but please, do not do anything rash."  
  
Rini merely looked down. Gandalf stood and said, "I am thinking of your safety. You are a guest in our world and I want you to return home in one piece. Please, I do not want to see you get hurt." He tipped his hat to her with a grin then walked back into the palace.  
  
Rini looked at the grey figure walk in to the shadows of the palace, and then lay back down. 'Maybe that is why I am here, to help this world. But can I still transform into Sailor Chibi Moon without my old locket? Without transforming will I be of any help?' She pondered these thoughts when she heard another set of footsteps approach her. She grinned to see that it was her old guide Legolas holding a platter of food.  
  
"Hello there. I thought that you were probably famished. You have not eaten in more then two days."  
  
"Thank you" Rini quickly said as she reached out to the food and stuffed it into her mouth. Legolas could not help but laugh. Never had he seen a woman eat with such vigor.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Rini asked with an apple in one hand and a strawberry in the other.  
  
"No thank you, I have already eaten."  
  
"Are you sure? It all tastes great."  
  
"Yes, but thank you."  
  
"Rini, how have you been? I heard of how you healed the young hobbit. I didn't know you have such abilities."  
  
"I'm alright now that I have some food in me." She said with a grin. "And yes, I did heal Frodo. I am glad to hear that he will be alright."  
  
Legolas merely nodded. "Did Gandalf invite you to the council?"  
  
"Yes. Are you going?"  
  
"Yes, that is why I came to Rivendell."  
  
"Are you going to be helping in the great 'peril'?"  
  
"If I can help. I will do everything in my power to do so."  
  
"What is this great peril?"  
  
"You will hear of it at the council."  
  
"Couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"No, it will be better if you hear it from Lord Elrond."  
  
"Hmm, alright. Legolas?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just who is Gandalf?"  
  
"He is a wise old wizard. I first met him quite some time ago in Mirkwood. He is a vagabond that travels all throughout the lands especially to the little hobbits."  
  
"Do you think he will be able to help me get home?"  
  
"I don't know of anyone else that could if he couldn't." Rini thought about the answer she had received. If this old wizard could not help her, then there may be no way for her to return to her own dimension. She gave Legolas a weak smile and thanked him for the food, then lay back down. 'Will I be here forever?'  
  
Legolas looked at the woman before him laying on a stone bench wearing a simple white gown with her hair cascading down upon the green grass. He studied her for a minute and watched as she was obviously in deep thought. Off in the distance he could hear other guests arriving for the council. They were still several minutes away but with his amazing hearing and sight, Legolas could tell that the guests were dwarves. 'Ugh. Those horrid beasts are as loud as clumsy troll. I cannot possibly understand why they were so important to invite.' Legolas, being an elf, possessed a sense of contempt towards the short bearded creatures. He looked back down at the sleeping woman then got up and left.  
  
Rini lay there for an hour or two longer. Not thinking of one thing or another in particular. 'Hmm, it's so peaceful here. This whole city is peaceful. It's almost as if it had never been attack or seen any blood shed. The sereneness and beauty is indescribable. Was this what mama's old Moon Kingdom was like before the attack?' *Growl* Rini laughed out loud. No matter how graceful she was, the hunger and appetite she inherited from her mother could never be ignored. She got up and decided to look for some more food. 


	7. 7

I don't own anything  
  
Two days passed and Rini got to know many beings within her stay. Each day was like a new adventure meeting a new creature and jumping with surprise. Whenever she met someone new they always began with a question either about her hair or her eyes. She merely smiled and told them that it was just the way she was and when asked if she were an elf, human or other; she always answered with a mysterious smile and merely shrugged. Arwen, the brunette elf from before had proven to be a kind spirit that was merely being protective. She and Rini had gotten to be good friends and could always be found walking through the gardens and by the river bank together. Upon one of their afternoon walks an elf came running to Arwen and whispered into her ear something that was obviously very important.  
  
"I'm sorry Rini, but something has come up that I must attend to. Would you mind if we ended our walk early today?"  
  
"Not at all. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes, everything will be just fine. It is just some personal business that I have to take care of."  
  
"Oh, alright. Well I will see you later tonight, but I think I will stay out here just a bit longer."  
  
"Alright Rini." Arwen then turned and quickly walked back home followed by the messenger.  
  
Rini sat done to watch the clear water rush passed the rocks along the shore. When suddenly she heard loud whispering coming from a bush behind her. She couldn't make our what was being said and stood to walk towards the lush green bush. As soon as she approached the bush it started to rustle violently as who ever was inside began to panic.  
  
"Who's in there? Come out and show yourself." As she said this two small boys came out looking at their bare feet, which might be added that they were quite large for two boys. "What were you doing in the bushes?"  
  
The two boys looked up at her and then at each other. At once both began to tell their own stories of why they were spying on her. From what she could understand, Rini found that they had come out here to pick flowers for their sick friend and to enjoy the beauty when they happened upon her. The next question caught her off guard as one of them asked, "Are you an elf?"  
  
Rini looked at each of them and then laughed out loud. The two boys looked at each other then shrugged. They didn't understand why their question was so funny. "No I am not an elf. I am merely visiting here. My name is Rini."  
  
"My name is Meriadoc, but my friends call me Merry."  
  
The other little 'boy' not wanting to be left out quickly introduced himself. "And my name is Peregrin, but please call me Pippin."  
  
"Nice to meet you Merry and Pippin. Are you staying at Rivendell too?"  
  
"Why yes we are. We'll actually be leaving soon. Going home that is." Merry explained.  
  
"But we have to wait for our friend to wake up."  
  
Rini cocked her head and thought about what Pippin had just said. 'Their friend? Is Frodo they friend that they are talking about? But then, that makes theses two small boys hobbits as well, which means that they aren't boys at all.' "Is this friend of whom you speak of named Frodo?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Well I have yet to actually meet him, but yes I have seen him. So, if you are his friends, are you Hobbits as well?"  
  
"Of course!" Pippin happily said.  
  
"How is Frodo doing?" Rini asked out of concern.  
  
"He is doing better. Everyone expects him to awake soon. They say that a miracle worker is here in this very place. They say that if it weren't for that being Frodo would be dead."  
  
"Oh, really? And where did you hear this?"  
  
"From an elf in the galley who was pealing 'taters. They say that the miracle worker could do something that even Lord Elrond, one of the wisest elves, could not do."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Heal Frodo. He was poisoned."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup." Then there was an awkward silence while Rini looked back at the river Pippin elbowed Merry to ask her the question that they both had on their minds. They murmured amongst themselves while Rini watched the water swiftly flow downstream.  
  
Finally Merry gave in, clearing his throat to get her attention, and seeing that he had it he asked, "Rini."  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Could I ask, how is it that your hair and eyes are that color? No being we have ever seen or heard of could ever have," He paused and looked uncertainly to his friend and continued, "pink hair."  
  
Rini was used to such questions. Even back home it was very rare to possess pink hair naturally. People would often ask how summer blond hair and raven black hair could produce pink hair. No one could explain it but everyone just got used to the fact and went of with life. Rini, not wanting to explain her origins merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "I do not know how I came to have such hair and eyes."  
  
Rini spent much of the day with the two hobbits and met and fourth hobbit named Sam. Rini learned that Merry and Pippin were jokesters while the quiet Sam Gamgee was very protective of Frodo. Frodo had yet to awake but from the way his eyes fluttered every so often, they all knew he would be back with them soon.  
  
However, even after meeting the hobbits, Rini always kept them at arms length not allowing them to know what she was truly capable of doing and also her true title. They knew of her sense of humor and happy yet refined nature, but knew nothing else of the mysterious pink haired woman. On the second day, Frodo, the young hobbit finally awoke from his sleep. When he awoke Rini stood off to the side where he could not see her directly without turning his head. Gandalf was also in the room to greet Frodo from his dreamless slumber.  
  
Upon waking Frodo could see patches of sunlight on the wall and the serene sound of a waterfall. Looking up at the ceiling, he said aloud to no one in particular, "Where am I, and what time is it?"  
  
"In the House of Elrond, and it's the tenth hour of the twenty fifth day of the tenth month."  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed and found the old wizard sitting in a chair by the open window.  
  
Gandalf smiled at the youth that had just awoken. "Yes I'm right here."  
  
"You were not there to meet us as you said. Where were you?"  
  
"I was delayed." Gandalf said as he recalled past events. Clearing his throat again he began, "There will be a council later today when some of your strength returns to you."  
  
"Are the others here? Sam, is he alright? How about Pippin and Merry?"  
  
"Yes, yes. They are all here and doing fine. Sam hardly ever left your side. I finally got him to go and rest half an hour ago."  
  
"What happened at the Ford? It all seemed so dim, somehow; and it still does."  
  
"Yes it would. You had begun to fade and were beyond our aid."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"With her help." It was only then that Frodo realized that they were not alone in the room, but a young woman with curiously long pink hair and wine colored eyes standing just a few feet away from him. She gave him a small, but sincere smile then took a step towards him.  
  
"Hello Frodo. My name is Selenity. I have been waiting for you to wake up so I could meet you."  
  
"Hello Selenity, but why me?" Frodo asked as he was still taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a soft green gown that flowed at the bottom. Her hair was done up into two cone-shaped buns at the top, with the rest flowing down. She stood at the height of an average man, maybe slightly taller, but shorter than an elf. Frodo looked at her ears to see if she were an elf and found that she was not. He was surprised to find that a human possessed such beauty.  
  
"Because when I healed you I could sense that you carried a heavy burden. However no one seems to want to tell me what that burden is. I would like to help you in any way I can."  
  
"Thank you," Frodo said then looking over at Gandalf and back to Rini he continued, "However my task is done now, I will be returning back to my home." Rini did not say anything, but knew that the little hobbit's journey had but just begun.  
  
Gandalf then got up and said, "Frodo when you are able please come to the council. It will convene when you arrive." Then turning to Rini he said, "Lady Selenity, let us give Frodo a chance to recover a bit."  
  
Rini nodded and followed the old wizard out. Outside she found Gandalf waiting to talk to her.  
  
"Lady Selenity," he began but again was interrupted.  
  
"Gandalf, please stop calling me 'Lady Selenity.' 'Rini' will do, or just plain Selenity."  
  
Ignoring what she had just said, he continued, "I do not think that you should reveal yourself at the council."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is a council for kings and authorities, a very important meeting. A woman being present may not settle nicely with the others."  
  
"The do you suggest that I do not attend at all?"  
  
"No, in order for you to understand you should."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Please wear a disguise to conceal yourself. You will sit next to Legolas and he will explain to you everything that is happening."  
  
"Would it be so bad that a woman is in the council? Are women truly seen as inferior in this world?"  
  
"Not at all, there are women who are very highly regarded in our world; however a female stranger being present is not the best thing. I mean no offense, but your mere appearance would cause an uproar. You do realize that pink hair is not exactly that common in our world."  
  
Rini thought about this and decided that it would not be a big deal to wear a cloak to the council. She did not plan on talking very much, merely listen. Rini agreed and went back to her room to prepare for the council. 


	8. 8

I don't own anything.  
  
Later that day Legolas knocked at Rini's door to escort her to the council. She came out wearing a coal colored cloak that covered her whole body and concealed her identity. As he led her to the veranda where the council would take place they spoke.  
  
"I have not seen you in a long time."  
  
"Yes, I've been busy exploring Rivendell. It is quite beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is. Why are you wearing this cloak?"  
  
"Gandalf thought it would be for the best of the others at the council did not see me."  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked in shock.  
  
"He said that my presence might shock the others at the council." Legolas merely nodded figuring that Gandalf was probably right. They soon arrived at the council and Rini looked around at the beings present at the council, she noticed that she was the only female. She saw men, elves, and short men with long beards.  
  
"Those creatures are dwarves, dirty greedy little creatures that dig all day in their mines."  
  
Rini looked up at Legolas in surprise. "Why would you say such a thing? Are they that terrible?"  
  
Leoglas looked down at Rini and said, "Let's just say that elves and dwarves are not the best of friends."  
  
"Why?" But before he could answer the lord of the house cleared his throat asking for silence. Legolas led Rini to their seats with the other elves.  
  
Rini could hear the muffled whispers around her as people tried to figure out who she was. She occasionally caught the stares from the dwarves, men, and elves. Rini merely sat and tried to ignore the whispers and tried to listen as Lord Elrond explained to the council the peril that their world would soon experience. Everyone but the mysterious figure in the black cloak began bickering about the fate of the ring; each thinking the other was not competent to handle such a mission. The council was about to come to an end as Lord Elrond was about to name the nine as the 'Fellowship of the Ring.'  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a bright white light, brighter than the sun appeared at the center of the room. Everyone looked away from the brilliance of the light and once the light subsided they all saw a man in white standing in the center of the council. He stood as tall as an elf with blue-white hair dressed in all white with a jewel embedded upon his forehead. He frantically looked around with his hazel eyes searching for the one he had come for. Looking around he saw several beings standing to take arms against him. Swords, axes, and arrows were pointed at him. But one in the group stood up in surprise and ran to the stranger.  
  
"ELIOS!!" As she ran her hood fell back to reveal her tear brimmed eyes. She embraced the stranger and began to cry. "How did you find me?" Her muffled voice could be heard asking.  
  
"I merely had to follow your dreams. Everyone is very worried about you. Why are you here?" The two continued to whisper to each other as others around them gasped at the sight of a woman; not only that but also her physical appearance and also the stranger's.  
  
"Lord Elrond, what is the meaning of this? Who are those two?" A dwarf lord demanded.  
  
"I.I am not quite sure who the man is, but as for the woman she is a guest of Legolas." The others drew back their weapons and sat back down.  
  
"Feh, a friend of an elf." A dwarf muttered. Legolas however merely sat and watched as the woman and the strange man called 'Elios' embraced each other ignoring all that was going on around them. Suddenly he felt a strange emotion overwhelm him. Never had he experienced such a feeling. He could not understand what it was but didn't like it.  
  
Clearing his throat Gandalf approached the two at the center of the circle. "Lady Selenity, I believe it is time that you introduced yourself and your friend."  
  
Rini reluctantly turned and face the group. "Kings and lords of distant lands I apologize for the interruption of this council. My formal title is 'Neo-Princess Selenity, guardian of the Earth and Moon.' I am not from your world, rather another dimension where elves, wizards, and dwarves do not exist." Some of the dwarves and elves cried out in surprise while others waited for her to continue.  
  
The man in white then introduced himself. "My name is Elios. I am the high priest of the Golden Kingdom. I, like Princess Selenity am not of your dimension. I am merely here to escort the princess back to her rightful world."  
  
"How was it exactly that you two were able to come here?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
"I am also the protector of dreams and was able to track the princess through her dreams to your world."  
  
"Dreams?" An elf sitting near them asked.  
  
"Yes, dreams."  
  
"But how?" A man with brown hair and beard asked.  
  
"Everyone, young and old have dreams. In our world evil is able to harness pure dreams for their own purposes. I am there to protect them and make sure children are able to keep dreaming as long as they live."  
  
Legolas watched the couple in the center of the circle and sat in shock. 'A princess?'  
  
"But," Rini continued. "I would like to aid your fellowship in this quest. I don't know why I am here or even how I got here, but please allow me to help."  
  
"Princess, you can't. You are needed back at your kingdom, the ceremony."  
  
"Not as much as I am needed in this world."  
  
"Then I too will go to protect you."  
  
"Thank you Elios."  
  
"No, a woman cannot go on such a quest. She would not survive. One must be crazy in order to let her go." A dwarf angrily remarked.  
  
Rini could sense the anger rising in Elios and whispered to him to calm down. "Believe me dwarf-lord, I can stand my ground. You need not worry about me."  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Gandalf and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
Gandalf rose and approached the two at the center of the circle. "It is a perilous journey. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, there was a reason why I was sent to this world and destroying the ring may be a reason why."  
  
"So be it, the Company of the Ring shall be eleven." Many at the council however were not comfortable knowing that a woman would be accompanying the ring. The danger that will befall her was tremendous. The council was called to an end and it was decided that the fellowship would leave the next morning at the break of dawn.  
  
~  
  
Elios and Rini retreated to her room to talk but unbeknownst to them, someone watched them the whole way back to her room.  
  
~  
  
"Elios, tell me. How is everyone back home?"  
  
"We are all worried. We searched frantically for you for days. Mercury's Queen used all her knowledge and the Queen of Pluto search all through the gates of time. No one seemed to be able to find you. Finally Luna suggested that perhaps I could trace your dream."  
  
"Luna. Always on top of things."  
  
"Rini, how did you get here?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know how. But as soon as this is all over you and I will go back together."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't."  
  
"What do you mean? Why can't we?"  
  
"Because I am only able to transport myself through dreams. If I were to attempt transporting you as well with me, terrible consequences may be at hand."  
  
"So I might be trapped here forever?" Rini again burst into tears and Elios took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess. I am sure the others will be able to figure something out. They would not leave you stranded here alone."  
  
"Will you be leaving me too?" Rini asked with a tear stricken face.  
  
"No, remember I promised that I would stay and protect you. Also, I swear that I will not leave you until we figure out how and why you are here. This dimension is very far from our own. I was almost not able to make the journey here."  
  
"Elios, how are my parents?"  
  
"They were a wreck. As soon as they found out you were missing they sent out search parties literally to every nook and cranny of the galaxy. When I told them that I was able to find you and that you were fine, they relaxed a bit. They didn't sleep or eat. If I hadn't been able to find you I am afraid to think of what might have been."  
  
"Thank you Elios. You are a good friend."  
  
Elios secretly winced at those words. 'A mere friend. She and I will never be more then friends. I should have never suggested long ago that we remain merely friends.' He looked down at the young woman in his arms to find her asleep. Smiling, he set her done on her bed. Not knowing where to go, he stepped towards the window and took in the sight of this new world. 'This truly is a beautiful world.' He thought as the sun began to set.  
  
~  
  
In the next room an anxious elf sat wondering what was going on in the room of the pink haired maiden. Even with his elfish hearing he could not make out anything that was being said in the other room; due to the fact that the walls in the House of Elrond were magically endowed so elves could not listen through the walls.  
  
Legolas sighed and laid down on his bed. 'What am I doing? Why am I acting this way?'  
  
~  
  
Several hobbits gathered outside the sleeping princess's room and argued about who should knock on the door. Frodo finally said that he would be the one to knock on the door and proceeded to do so. After several seconds the door was opened. The hobbits jumped back in surprise. Instead of finding the young princess at the door they found the mysterious man from earlier standing in the door way.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" He asked as he eyed the strangers in suspicion. He could sense an evil presence among one of them  
  
"Umm. uh. we were here to talk to the princess. Is she available?" Frodo stuttered.  
  
"I'm afraid she is unavailable at the moment. She is asleep in exhaustion."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Pippin asked, "Why are you in her room?"  
  
The others winced at the thought of what this stranger might do. Instead they were surprised to hear him laugh. "I am a good friend of hers and we were merely talking earlier before she fell asleep. I do not know where to go so I decided to stay here."  
  
"Oh," was all Pippin could say.  
  
"Well, thank you. We'll be leaving now. Good night." Sam timidly added.  
  
"Alright then. I will let her know that you had stopped by once she awakens. Good night." Elios said before he closed the door.  
  
"I don't see why you all are afraid of him. He seemed nice enough," Pippin said.  
  
"Don't tell me you weren't," Merry asked.  
  
"Of course I wasn't. Why should I be? If he's a friend of Rini's then he must be alright."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
~  
  
Inside the room Rini stirred and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Elios staring out the window at the night sky. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. Was I gone long?"  
  
"It's alright. You must have been exhausted."  
  
"I guess I was. What did you do while I was asleep?"  
  
"I looked out the window at this world. It is quite beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Four young boys were here to see you earlier. I think they may be afraid of me though."  
  
Rini laughed. "Afraid of you?" Elios nodded and blushed. "I can't see how anyone could be afraid of you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Four boys?" Rini mumbled to herself trying to think who that could be. "Oh, you must mean the hobbits. They are sweet boys. Very nice but very different from each other."  
  
"Hobbits?"  
  
"They are creatures that, to us, look like mere children but in fact may be fully grown adults in their society. They are shorter than dwarves."  
  
"Oh, are their many different creatures in this world?"  
  
"Well I only know of four other species; men, dwarves, elves, and wizards."  
  
"Wizards, aren't they men?"  
  
"That's what I thought, but Legolas explained to me that they weren't."  
  
"Who's this Legolas?"  
  
"Oh, he's an elf that I have met here. He's actually the one that found me in a forest and led me here. If it hadn't been for him I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Oh, then I am very grateful to him. Rini, what is the peril that this world is undergoing, the peril that we are to help?"  
  
"It is rather hard to explain actually. I found out only minutes before you arrived in this world. That was why the council was held, to discuss what would be done about it."  
  
Elios waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"Long ago in this world several rings of power were made and given to different races; the dwarves, elves, and men. They were created to help the monarchs rule their kingdom. However an evil being called Sauron created another ring, a ring more powerful then any of the others. The ring was an extension of him. He put into the ring his power and in a sense the ring was a part of him and he a part of it. He used that ring to rule over all the races and create terror and havoc all throughout their world. A war was fought to destroy the evil ruler and to destroy the ring. Sauron was defeated but not killed. His ring was taken from him. The world had a chance to destroy the ring forever but man's lust for power let the ring survive. The evil lord has risen again and is searching for his ring. One of the hobbits you saw earlier at my door possess that ring."  
  
Elios sat the end of her bed and pondered what she had just told him. He then remembered the evil presence he had felt earlier from the group of hobbits. 'So, it is the ring which I sensed the evil from.' Finally he asked, "Why do they not just destroy the ring here and now?"  
  
"Because it cannot be destroyed by ordinary flame or strength. The ring can only be destroyed in the flames in which it was created. That is were we must take it."  
  
Elios nodded and said. "I will go with you to see that no harm comes to you, princess."  
  
Rini blushed and thanked him. "Elios, I fear that our old nemesis is here on this planet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Chaos."  
  
"But your mother destroyed him eons ago. He is gone forever."  
  
"No he isn't. Chaos, like Love can never be destroyed forever. My mother merely banished him from our world. Sadly I'm afraid that he has found refuge in this world. I believe that is why I was sent here, Elios. I don't know how I will be able to defeat him though. I cannot even transform anymore, at least not without my old locket."  
  
Elios grinned, "No Rini, I'm afraid you're wrong. You can transform. You may not have your locket but you have something else." Rini looked at him questioningly. Elios pulled out a chain that hung around his neck from inside his shirt. On the chain was something that Rini was shocked to see.  
  
"That's mama's old brooch!"  
  
"Not only that, the Silver Crystal is within it."  
  
"The Crystal? But how?"  
  
"Your mother gave it to me before I left. She told me to give it to you if I found you and I sensed that you may be in danger."  
  
"But Crystal Tokyo. What will happen if an enemy were to attack?"  
  
"Rini, don't worry about that. The former Sailor Scouts are all on guard for such an attack. That is why you must return home as soon as possible."  
  
"I understand. But I can't leave this world to plunder into darkness."  
  
"Do what you must in this world, I will help you."  
  
"Thank you." With that Elios handed Rini the Silver Crystal. Rini recalled what had happened the last time she touched the crystal, it fused within her and she nearly caused the destruction of her world. Rini looked at the pureness of the crystal and how the last rays of the setting sun created beautiful colors within the crystal.  
  
"Rini, but you must know, your powers as Sailor Moon will be different from those of your mother's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you remember on your birthday, when the Queens all gave you a part of their planet's power?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Exactly, now you will also have their abilities."  
  
Rini stood in awe thinking, 'So I have the powers of all the Sailor Scouts within me?'  
  
"Well, give it a go. See if you can transform."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Why not? It's better to have practiced and know how to once the time comes."  
  
Figuring that he is right Rini stood with crystal at hand. "I do not know what to say or do."  
  
"Your mother told me to tell you that you can also transform into any of the forms of Sailor Moon. Just hold the brooch out in both hands and say either 'Moon Crystal Power,' 'Moon Crisis, make up,' or 'Moon Eternal, make up!'"  
  
With that Rini decided to transform into the ultimate form of Sailor Moon and said "Moon Eternal, make up!" Soft pink lights and white feathers enveloped the room and Rini. There Rini stood as the new Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thanks Elios." Rini grinned. "I feel sorta weird, like I'm taking mama's place."  
  
"You are the heir to throne as well as the title of Sailor Moon. You are no longer Chibi Moon, Rini. You ARE Sailor Moon."  
  
"I had forgotten how short these skirts where." 


	9. 9

I don't own anything.  
  
The sun had not yet risen and the Fellowship prepared to leave. Rini carried a pouch carrying her precious heirloom. Looking around Rini saw that one member of the Fellowship was missing. Seeing that everyone else was busying preparing themselves for the journey, Rini quietly left the group to go in search for the missing member. She found herself wandering in a wooded area and found the person she was looking for in a very private moment. Quickly, she hid behind a large tree and peered at the couple embracing one another. Rini sighed softly and secretly wished for a moment as such that for herself. Deciding that he would come once he was ready, Rini quietly walked back to the others and decided not to mention what she had seen.  
  
Legolas looked side-ways at the man standing with Rini but quickly looked away as the man returned his stare. Elios tapped Rini on the shoulder and pulled her aside.  
  
"I don't think you elf friend likes me very much."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"He stares at me with suspicion."  
  
"I'm sure you're just imagining it. Legolas is very sweet." Looking back, Rini laughed as she saw two very tired little hobbits rubbing the sleep off their eyes.  
  
"Don't you all think that this is a tad bit too early for an adventure?" Merry said between yawns.  
  
"If you didn't want to come, you shouldn't have volunteered." Gimli the dwarf gruffly replied.  
  
"Couldn't we at least bring a horse? To walk all the way there, why it's going to kill my poor little hobbit feet!" Pippin exclaimed. Rini couldn't help but laugh again.  
  
Aragorn, having returned from his last "goodbyes," answered this tired little hobbit's question. "The path we take will be hard on horses. It would not be fair to take more horses then we need. We will take only one horse, and he is only there to carry necessary supplies."  
  
Pippin and Merry sadly looked down. Rini, feeling sorry for the two, whispered into Elios's ear. Elios nodded and said, "Just tell me when."  
  
~  
  
At last, the Fellowship departed from Rivendell, the Last Homely House east of the Sea. Gandalf and Aragorn led with Boromir and Legolas following close behind. Rini walked with Elios and the horse. The hobbits and Gimli brought up the rear of the group.  
  
~  
  
It was high noon and they had thus far walked without a break and the hobbits began to lag behind. They insisted on a break and finally Aragorn caved in and allowed for a short break. Rini sat on a rock while Elios walked off surveying their surroundings. Rini looked around and suddenly sensed an evil presence growing near. Looking to the sky she saw a strange dark cloud getting closer.  
  
"Aragorn, what is that?" Rini asked. Everyone turned and looked at what she was pointing to.  
  
"It doesn't look like a cloud," said Sam in a whisper.  
  
"It is moving against the wind," the elf noticed. Aragorn made no answer, he was gazing intently at the sky. Flocks of birds, flying at a great speed, were wheeling and circling, and traversing all the land as if they were searching for something.  
  
"Lie flat and still!" Aragorn hissed, pulling Sam down into the shade of a holly bush. Everyone did as they were told and hid as a flock of birds, the size of a large crow, flew low to the ground then flew into the distance.  
  
"Crebain. They are not natives of this land. The path to Hollin is not safe, it is being watched." The Ranger said.  
  
"In that case the Redhorn Gate is also not safe. We must find another path over the Misty Mountains," said Gandalf.  
  
~  
  
The Fellowship decided to try travel over the mountains and encountered the harsh winds winter. After nearly being killed by an avalanche and giving in to the cruelty of the Caradhras, they decided to go through the mountains by the way of the Mines of Moria.  
  
~  
  
It was dark and the Fellowship decided to take a break and sleep before looking for the door into the Mines of Moria. No fire was lit for precaution and everyone was asleep. The four hobbits huddled together, near them was the old wizard softly snoring. Boromir slept by himself, as did the dwarf, and Legolas lay not to far from Elios and Rini. The Ranger however did not sleep but took the first shift as the lookout. Keeping a close eye on the dark of the woods, he nearly jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Immediately his hand went to his sword but then relaxed once he saw who the hand belonged to.  
  
"You should be asleep," he gruffly said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't fall asleep."  
  
"You might not get another chance to sleep until much later."  
  
"I'll be alright. Do you not need sleep?"  
  
"It is my watch and I will get sleep later."  
  
"Then I will stay with you so you don't get lonely."  
  
Aragorn stared at the person standing before him. Never had he seen such innocence or naivety. "I'm not lonely."  
  
"But it's so dark. No one should be alone in the dark."  
  
The ranger looked into the wine colored eyes of the women and saw that she truly believed her statement. "Sometimes we are left in the dark with no one to help."  
  
"I am offering to be with you right now."  
  
Once again he was puzzled. Deciding not to argue he allowed her to stay and sit with him. They spent several moments in silence, staring into the night. Rini then looked up at the moon and once more longed for home.  
  
Aragorn looked over at her and asked, "Do you miss your home?"  
  
"Yes, more then I ever imagined I could," she answered while continuing to look up at the bright moon.  
  
"What is you home like?"  
  
Rini looked back at him and said, "It is," thinking, but not being able to come up with any other word to describe it she said, "perfect. It is my home."  
  
"Did you enjoy being a princess?"  
  
Rini was slightly taken aback by his question but answered, "Yes and no. I loved being able to help people and to walk throughout the kingdom to see what I could do to help. However with every good there comes a bad. I hated being recognized where ever I go and being knelt before. I longed to be average with no special titles."  
  
The future king nodded in agreement and felt that he could relate to the princess beside him.  
  
"Do you enjoy being a king?"  
  
"I am not king. I ran from my duties long ago and relinquished my titles."  
  
"So I take it you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
Aragorn looked harshly into the darkness of the night and the two sat in silence once more. Then, he asked. "Did you leave anyone behind?"  
  
"My family and friends."  
  
"I meant anyone special."  
  
Rini understood what he meant. She knew he was thinking of his special someone, the one he had to leave behind. "No, I didn't leave anyone like that behind."  
  
"Is Elios special to you?"  
  
Rini slightly blushed, but because of the darkness Aragorn did not see. "No, we are just good friends. When we were young children we used to say we would marry one day. But then we learned that his duties would not allow us or give us time to be together." Rini fiddled with her fingers then asked, "Do you miss her?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her in shock. 'Does she know? But how could she?'  
  
From the look on Aragorn's face she knew that he was surprised to learn that she knew. "I saw you two together before we left Rivendell."  
  
He nodded then said, "I miss her dearly."  
  
"Were you thinking of her just now? Before I came?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is alright to miss someone whom you have given your heart to. You should not be ashamed even if you are a warrior."  
  
Again Aragorn was shocked by her words, "You seem to be able to read my mind."  
  
Rini smiled, "When it comes to matters of love, I have a gift."  
  
"So I hear. You have many gifts Princess. Your ability to heal and read minds. What others do you possess?"  
  
"You will see in due time. I shall help the Fellowship or I will die trying."  
  
He looked at imagining her grasping a sword. He laughed to himself at the image in his head. They sat together for several more moments before Rini got drowsy and decided to go to sleep. "Good night Aragorn."  
  
"Good night Rini."  
  
~  
  
The Company sat outside the walls of Moria waiting for the old mind of Gandalf to solve the riddle carved on the door, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Sam had set the little pack horse, Bill go and now all the supplies were divided amongst the travelers to carry.  
  
Suddenly, Elios got up from his spot next to Rini and intently looked up to the sky. "Elios, what is wrong?" his concerned friend asked.  
  
"I don't know. Elysion is in trouble, I can feel it. Something isn't right."  
  
"Then you must go back."  
  
"But I can't leave you here alone."  
  
"You can always come back after you set things right in your kingdom."  
  
"That's just it, I don't know if I can come back."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Looking down at Rini, he said, "It took much energy to transport myself here. I don't know if I will be able to come back here soon. It may take a long time before I am able to."  
  
Rini got up and looked him straight in the eye, "But you must go, I will be fine. I can protect myself."  
  
"But Rini."  
  
"No, Elios. You have been kind enough to stay thus far, and I thank you for that. But I cannot be selfish and ask you to stay when your kingdom is in danger. Go. Come back when you can."  
  
Looking down and contemplating what his princess had just said, Elios decided that she was right. Taking her hands and kneeling on one knee he kissed it and whispered, "I will come back as soon as I can. Please be careful Princess." Not wanting to create large scene, Elios disappeared with a large glow.  
  
'Come back soon Elios.'  
  
All the while, sitting in the shadows, Legolas could not help but to listen to the two and watched in amazement at the white haired man disappeared in the same white light in which he had appeared from.  
  
Everyone, at seeing the bright glow looked in the direction where Rini had sat with her guest. Stunned to see that he was gone, Gimli asked, "And where did your white haired friend go?"  
  
"Home," was the only answer she could muster.  
  
Boromir asked out of curiosity, "Will he be back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
With all suddenness that startled them all, the wizard sprang to his feet. He laughed as he said, "I have it!" He cried. "Of course, of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer."  
  
Picking up his staff he stood before the rock and said in a clear voice: "Mellon!"  
  
Silently a great doorway was outlined, though not a crack or joint had been visible before. Slowly it divided in the middle and swung outwards inch by inch, until both doors lay back against the wall. The Company stared in wonder. 


	10. 10

I don't own anything.  
  
The ten travelers walked in the dark guided only by the glow of an old wizard's staff. The passage twisted into several turns and then began to descend. The air grew hot and stifling. In the pale ray of the wizard's staff, Rini caught glimpse of stairs and arches, and of other passages and tunnels, sloping up, or running steeply down. Gimli, the dwarf could not help Gandalf's old memory except by his stout courage. There was no sound but that of their own feet; the dull stump of Gimli's dwarf-boots, the heavy tread of Boromir, the light step of Legolas, the soft, scare-heard patter of hobbit-feet, the gentle click of Rini's shoes, and in the rear the slow firm footfalls of Aragorn with his long strides.  
  
It had been several hours since they had entered the mines and had been going with but only brief halts, when Gandalf came to his first check. Before the Fellowship there stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," said the old man in grey. He looked at the walls in hope of finding some marks or inscription that might help his choice; but he found nothing. "I am too weary to decide. We had better rest here for the night."  
  
Seeing as that the old wizard's memory failed them and the stout dwarf was of no help, they could do nothing but set up camp for the time being. Rini unrolled her small cotton blanket and used her pack as a pillow. Huddled in her corner by the right tunnel, she wrapped herself in her cloak and tried to fall asleep. The last thing that she saw, as sleep took her, was a dark glimpse down the tunnel before her. She shuddered as she felt an evil gush of wish come from deep within it. From across the room, a set of eyes bore into her with suspicion as he saw her fall asleep.  
  
It was Gandalf who roused them all from sleep. He had sat and watched alone for several hours while the others rested. "And in the watches I have made up my mind. I don't like the feel of the middle way, and I don't like the smell of the left tunnel: there is a foul air down there. I shall take the right hand passage."  
  
Rini felt uneasy about his decision but decided to ignore her instincts. 'He has been here before, I'm sure he knows what he is doing.' She said to herself.  
  
They had walked for several more hours and had taken yet another rest. They then continued their march and found themselves in a wide corridor. As they went along it a glimmer of sunlight grew bright and they saw that if came through a doorway on their right. The opened the great door and beyond it was a large stone chamber. It was dimly lit, but to their eyes, which had become accostumed to the darkness, it seemed dazzlingly bright. As they stepped into the room they disturbed layers of ancient dust. Inside they found that the ray of sunlight fell directly on a table in the middle of the room; a single block of stone upon which was a slab of stone. Gandalf read "Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves, 'Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."  
  
Gimli, the cousin of the deceased Balin, recoiled in shock. Rini went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I am truly sorry."  
  
The dwarf shook off her hand and growled, "I don't need any of your sympathy."  
  
Rini quickly took back her had and unknowingly gave him a hurt look. Fortunately, Gimly did not see for he had turned his back to the group to hide his tears.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and all heads turned in the direction of an old well and a small hobbit.  
  
"Oops," Pippin squeaked.  
  
"You fool of a Took. This is a dangerous journey, not a hobbit walking- party. Next time throw yourself in and relieve us of a nuisance." Gandalf barked. The young hobbit shrank back into the shadows. Far off, the elf could hear the sound of drums growing louder.  
  
The ring bearer drew his sword, as did the others, and saw that it glowed a bright blue. "Orcs."  
  
The Fellowship managed to hold off several of the orcs but found that a mountain troll was brought with them. Soon it was evident that the troll was after Frodo. Rini did her best to help without having to transform. Aragorn had given her a sword to use and she was doing better then most of the others had thought she could. She decided not to become Sailor Moon until necessary. She saw that the others were not faring too well and the hobbits needed to help with the troll. Rini was about to transform into Sailor Moon when she saw that Frodo was cornered and no one was able to help. Rini, knowing that she didn't have time to transform, sprinted across the room with her sword and rolled under the legs of the troll. She stood between the troll and Frodo. Holding her sword before her she stood her ground. "Frodo stay behind me!" Frodo watched in horror as he saw the brave woman be flung across the room and hit the other wall by the angered troll. She didn't scream out or cry, all that could be heard was a loud thud as she hit the ground. She blacked out as the others fought on.  
  
~  
  
Rini woke up to find that she was outside in the sunlight, however something was not right. The sun did not seem as kind as when they had first entered the mines. Rini tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She lay there and closed her eyes again and thought, 'Where am I? What happened?' She felt someone pick her up and upon opening her eyes saw the bright blue eyes of an elf looking back at her.  
  
"You are awake."  
  
"Yes. What happened?"  
  
"How do you feel?" He had decided not to answer her question, in an attempt to avoid having to tell the truth.  
  
"I have been better, but nothing to worry about. I'll heal."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Rini ventured back into asking. "What happened?" Looking around she saw the others as Legolas set her down in a sitting position against a tree. She saw everyone but the old man who had been their guide. Denying that anything could have happened to him, she blinked and awaited the answer. But something kept nagging at her mind. The looks upon everyone's face held enormous amounts of gloom and grief.  
  
The others, seeing as that she would find out decided it would be pointless to delay the inevitable. "Rini, how much do you remember?" Legolas asked.  
  
Thinking back, she said, "I remember the mines. It was dark and we were walking. Then we got to a room, no a tomb. Then we were attacked by terrible creatures that shrieked relentlessly. There was a larger creature, a troll I think. It was," she paused as she tried to recall the past events, "attacking Frodo and had cornered him. I went to help him. I stood between the troll and Frodo. Then it hit me. No it threw me. I can't remember anymore."  
  
No one made any eye contact with her. "Please, tell me. What happened after?"  
  
Aragorn, deciding to take charge, cleared his throat and told the rest of the tale. Rini sat in horror as she listened to the events that had occurred; events that she could not help at all. She cried to learn that the wizard had fallen in attempts to save the rest of the Fellowship and make sure that the mission was completed. Tears flowed freely down her face as she cursed herself for not helping. 'If I had been there I could have help. He would still be here. This wasn't supposed to happen!' She angrily thought as she wiped away her tears. All she could muster to say between sobs was, "I'm sorry."  
  
No one replied to say that "it was alright" or "it wasn't your fault." Everyone sat in silence then one by one everyone left to be alone until at last it was only Legolas and Rini. They sat there, not talking or even acknowledging each other.  
  
Finally, Legolas broke the silence by quoting the old one who had been with then less then a day ago. "'Fly you fools.'"  
  
Rini looked at the elf waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Those were his last words. He told us to fly. If any of us could fly we would have saved him. There was nothing any of us could do." Legolas angrily said.  
  
Rini looked down and found that she held her mother's brooch. 'Where did this come from?' Brushing the thought away, she pondered more pressing issues. 'If I had been there I could have helped. Why didn't I just transform sooner? I should not have even questioned whether or not to transform. I cannot be of much help obviously as my normal self.' Then looking up at the sky, thinking of her mother, she said to herself, 'Mama, how did you do it? For all those years, and to lose everyone you loved. Yes they did find their way back to you but it's not like that here. Once he's gone, he'll be gone forever. I could not help him when I should have.' Sighing out loud a single tear tumbled down her cheek. 'Mama, please help me. I'm not ready to do what you did.'  
  
Suddenly, a voice in her mind answered her plea for help. 'Your mother too asked for guidance like you. She too didn't feel ready, but she didn't give up and she believed. She trusted herself and her friends that in the end everything will be alright. You must also trust yourself and those around you. When the time comes you will know your purpose.' Then as suddenly as the voice came, it left. Rini, puzzled but sighed in relief. The voice had known just what to say and how to say it.  
  
'Who in the world was that? And did they just talk to me in my mind?' Rini shook her head and decided that it was her conscience that had just guided her. Little did she know that since the moment she arrived in this new dimension, she was watched. She, like the young hobbit Frodo, had a mission to fulfill that would effect not only this world but also her own and every other world and dimension. 


End file.
